


Falling in Love with (And Fucking) Your Alien Parasite for Dummies

by carnivorousBelvedere



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bisexual Disaster Eddie Brock, Bondage, Fluff and Smut, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Orgasm, Other, Ownership, Pining, Possessive Venom, Post-Movie, Tentacle Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/pseuds/carnivorousBelvedere
Summary: Thanks to Venom, Eddie is pretty damn over Anne and has moved on to bigger, better things... His symbiote, in particular.If only they actually returned his feelings. Or his sex drive.





	Falling in Love with (And Fucking) Your Alien Parasite for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snailman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailman/gifts).



> I wouldn't be a true xenophile if I didn't write this. Glad to do my part for all the alien/monsterfucking homies out there~

**Eddie, are you going to call her?**

Eddie flinches, almost missing a red light while biking to the studio. This one question had become a near daily occurrence. 

**I can eat Dan,** Venom offers, for maybe the tenth time. 

“How many times do I have to tell you I don’t want to break them up?” Eddie snaps at them quietly. 

**Why not, Eddie?**

He wants to face palm. There are so, so many reasons why. “You’ve seen him! He’s… he’s hot. And confident. And a fucking neurosurgeon. They’re… they’re good for each other!”

**But you love Anne!**

“You don’t know what love is,” Eddie comments back. 

Venom is pouting. **I have seen your memories, Eddie. I know what love is.**

Clearly fucking not, because if the symbiote new what love was… well. Then they wouldn’t be asking him this question.

Eddie frowns but doesn’t answer just yet as he swerves into another street lane. He doesn’t want to have this conversation with Venom right now, or ever-- leading to that giant can of worms. 

“Yeah, sure,” he says. 

Later that night, he plops down onto his couch and turns on the TV to a random movie playing. Just his luck, it’s a sex scene. 

Damn has it been awhile. How long has this dry spell been since he got dumped? He’s immediately ashamed of how his body reacts to his thoughts and what’s on the television. He’d long ago jumped the masturbation hoop with Venom ( **Your pleasure is our pleasure, Eddie.** He’d really been unable to stop thinking about that one ever since.) … but sex was a whole other rodeo. 

“I need to get laid,” he mutters, forgetting that he really shouldn’t say stuff like that aloud anymore because Venom can hear it. 

**Get laid. You and Anne used to do this.**

Eddie isn’t sure if it’s an observation or question. Venom is right, but he doesn’t know how to answer them. “Yeah,” he says quietly. 

**Why do this if not to procreate?**

Eddie laughs out loud. “Because it feels good, dumbass.” 

He can feel Venom bristle. **Then why not just do it with someone else if it feels good?**

“Because I don’t exactly want you in my ear if I decide to get my ass pounded into a pillow!” 

**Just do with Anne again. We like Anne.**

Ugh. No. “You’ve seen my memories, you know it doesn’t work like that.” 

**Explain.**

Eddie sighs. “Isn’t this something you should know already?”

Venom responds with a repeated command to tell them. 

He frowns and deliberates. Okay. He can do this. “Getting laid. Sex. For most people if you’re with someone it’s special, okay?” Fuck, he’s literally giving his symbiote The Talk. “If you uh… love someone. You’re only supposed to do it with them. Because… I don’t know. You belong to that person.” Well, for most people, but he’s not about to dig into that. “Dan and Anne belong to each other now… you get it.” 

Venom pauses for a few seconds. 

**You belong to me.**

Eddie flushes. It’s a statement of fact, nothing more or less. And fuck if that sentence doesn’t do something to his insides. “Yes,” he breathes. 

**Does that mean I love you?**

Eddie freezes. Sometimes, Venom is whip crack smart. Other times, like this, it feels like he’s actually talking to an alien puppy dog. Venom had had told him they understood it earlier, but somehow he’s not sure. He swallows thickly before responding. “I don’t know…” he murmurs. “Do you?” He’s far out in dangerous waters, letting Venom conflate love and ownership, but for some reason he doesn’t want to stop. Maybe this was why he was so perfect for Venom, because this was what he needed. 

He wasn’t sure at first why he was so easily able to get over Anne. And then one day after a nice city romp with Venom, he realized it. Nobody else could ever stack up to the way Venom made him feel. He was whole, and Venom was the piece of himself he was always missing.

Made for each other, written in the stars, miscellaneous sappy bullshit. The only problem is there’s no ‘Falling in Love with Your Alien Parasite for Dummies’ guide, however inevitable it was. 

Sometimes it seems like Venom knows what he’s feeling. Other times, they completely miss the mark. Right now Eddie can’t decide if he’s thankful or not that Venom isn’t in tune with him. 

**You’re scared,** Venom comments, at least able to read that. **You have nothing to be afraid of with me. We are one.**

 _If I tell you, everything will change,_ Eddie thinks. Venom can’t hear that bit. But he’s learned with effort he can make Venom hear his thoughts. 

**Eddie, tell me. Still learning your emotions, want to understand everything.**

The street goes both ways— and right now, he thinks he feels it too, a sickeningly sweet curl of affection from Venom in his gut.

So he opens that door to let him in, just a little bit. 

He wonders if the affection he feels matches what Venom feels— they are different species, can they even feel emotion the same way?

Venom is oddly silently and Eddie wilts. “You there?” he says, feeling preemptively defeated. 

**Thinking.**

Eddie waits, trying not feel tense. Venom withdraws for the night, leaving Eddie to finish the movie and consider the strange conversation. 

\---

He reaches a tipping point mere days later, when he wakes up with hard morning wood that makes him want to roll over and pathetically grind into the bed. He’s better than this, it’s just been so goddamn long.

At least it’s a weekend. 

“Venom,” he says. 

**Eddie.**

“Can you shut up for one night? Just tonight,” he asks. “Please,” he tacks on. This is absurd. 

**No promises.**

It’s as good as he’s going to get. 

Time to go out and lose himself in someone. 

Eddie knows that he isn’t an unattractive guy. He’s literally on TV, so he at least has to have the face for that. 

He strikes out with the first girl he talks to, a blonde in a jean skirt and a striped crop top. He thinks he feels Venom prodding at him for that choice for a second, but maybe he’s making it up. He ends up sitting at the bar, whisky in hand as he surveys the dimly light crowd.

He gets caught checking out a man, taller and thinner than him, who smirks as he walks by. Not even two minutes later he slides in next to Eddie, which surprises him for a second before he relaxes. His collared shirt is cuffed at the end of the forearm and has quite a few buttons open, and he’s got a nice face. It really doesn’t matter that much. None of it matters.

“This spot taken?” the stranger asks. 

Eddie shakes his head, and the man leans one elbow onto the counter. That was surprisingly easy. “You look familiar,” he comments.

“Must have that kind of face,” Eddie dodges with a smile. 

The man orders a drink. “You seem like you’re looking for something,” the man says. Eddie smirks. Too easy. It’s never this easy. 

“Well then cheers, looks like I’ve already found it.”

The man’s eyes flash over his face and he reaches forward to touch their glasses together, his body following into the motion. 

He can feel his breath on his face, a hand on his waist, wow he forgets how fast people in the city can move, fuck the guy is kissing him.

It feels like cardboard, for lack of a better word.

And then his body jerks back. 

**Don’t like that, Eddie.**

The man has his hands thrown up in a surrendering pose, looking bewildered.

“Sorry,” Eddie says stupidly. 

He turns to the side and coughs. “We had an _agreement_ ,” he says and faces back to the man, who has dropped his hands and is looking at Eddie suspiciously. 

**Changed my mind. Let’s go.**

“Fuck _off_ ,” he responds ineloquently.

The man picks up his drink and spins away from the bar, obviously weirded out. “Uh, I’m uh. I’m gonna go.” 

Eddie doesn’t have it in him to struggle after him. He leaves the rest of his drink at the bar at storms out into the wet city streets. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” he snaps as soon as he gets outside, scaring two girls loitering under an awning. More quietly he says, “How the hell am I supposed to get my rocks off ever again if you keep interrupting every normal interaction I have with another person that might be even remotely interested in me?”

**Didn’t like him touching you.**

“Yeah, fucking obviously, you cockblocking asswipe!”

**Don’t like anyone touching you.**

Eddie stops in the middle of the sidewalk, stunned. The pure possession in Venom’s words does something to him, like striking a match. 

_Oh._

He forces himself to move, still aware of that arousal that’s been building over months, coursing just under his skin at that very moment. He hurries home, unbearably horny. 

He doesn’t want to admit how Venom saying that made it worse. He thought he was going to get over it, but clearly that’s not happening. He doesn’t want to say anything and open this dialogue between them of ‘ _What exactly are we?_ ’ It’s complicated, and scary. 

He’d gotten used to being alone and now he’s never alone, and now he’s scared to say something and make it real, tipping them over that line.

But if he’s being honest, that line had been crossed ever since they became one. 

He's finally sitting in his apartment turning it all over in his head, making sure to keep that door between them as shut as he can. It doesn’t keep him from sitting there at a constant half mast and so pent up he might explode. 

Just the weight of that stranger’s hand on his waist had been a reminder of what he didn’t have, what he was craving. What he couldn’t have.

And then Venom is in his head, interrupting him.

**What did you want him to do to you, Eddie?**

Eddie sucks in a deep, shuddering breath 

Here goes. There is no going back now. 

He tries to think it at Venom, because sometimes it works.

It doesn’t.

**Say it.**

It makes it so much worse. There’s a hint of their usual teasing, but he can tell that Venom is being much more serious than that. He swallows nervously as the first words get lodged in his throat. 

So he starts off, "Well. I was about to make out with them."

**I can already do that to you.**

Eddie almost chokes as he remembers that. 

**Was there more? What else?**

Eddie realizes he’s shaking when he feels Venom reach out and wrap around his back and waist in a way that Venom has previously used to show calm and comfort, an ‘I’m here’ when Eddie was in a potentially dangerous situation. 

It feels so, so pathetically nice. 

The tendrils squeeze at his back and he groans. “I wanted them to touch me.” 

**I am touching you.**

Eddie grins despite himself. “Yeah… but more,” he pants. 

Venom spreads out, becoming thicker and palpable on his skin. Usually Venom keeps their connection so that they feel like one together, but now they make it so that they are almost two separate entities. Eddie can feel the difference immediately. It’s wonderful. He welcomes the sensation of the warm but not hot grasping tendrils along his skin, making their presence known as they extend and brush along his body. 

It’s better than anyone else touching him. No hands could ever do this to him. It’s exactly how he hoped, dreamed it would be. He shamelessly moans out as they stroke his back in coordinated motions. Venom branches out further, wrapping around his biceps and forearms. No other person could ever do this to him. 

**What next?**

Words are going to become difficult soon. It’s already difficult, with the tendrils spreading over his extremities and legs, over erogenous zones he’d never even paid attention to before. 

“Fuck. Uh. We would have gone home together.”

“And then?” 

It’s so hard to say and it’s going to sound ridiculous.

**Eddie.**

“W-We probably would have taken our clothes off. Gone to the bed.”

**Go there.**

Venom lurches him to his feet, but kindly gives Eddie domain of his body so he can stumble to his bedroom. 

**Take them off. Your clothes.**

Eddie stills as he reaches the edge of his bed. “Venom,” he murmurs, practically broken. “What are we _doing_?”

Finally Venom’s face appears, curling out of his shirt collar and extending out of him. Eddie can feel how strong they are, having eaten well the last week. 

**You are mine. Nobody else will touch you ever again. Just me.**

Eddie whines. Venom growls in response. 

**My Eddie. My love.**

And then Venom kisses him, that tongue sliding into his mouth and licking into him. 

It’s so good, why hadn’t they done that again? 

They pull away, letting Eddie shakily slip out of his garments while Venom coalesces over his skin as a constant reminder of what’s to come. He kneels on the bed naked, cognizant that this is nothing they haven’t seen before but still feeling as if it’s all different. He leans down onto an outstretched arm as Venom strokes him with direct, intentional pressure. 

**Humans are social creatures, you like this.**

Eddie laughs weakly. 

**We will do this more often so you don’t need them anymore.**

It rips the breath from Eddie. He holds himself there over the bed, wheezing as he absorbs the overload of sensory stimuli he hasn’t had in so long.  
_Why didn’t we do this sooner?_

He doesn’t have too long to mull over that lost time. 

**And then what else would they do to you, Eddie?**

He’ll never get tired of the way Venom purrs his name. Especially now, when it’s dripping with purpose like this. He is obviously hard now, which Venom has seen, but never exactly gotten too involved with. 

**Tell me.**

He can’t deny Venom’s insistence, especially when they coordinately squeeze his entire body, but the words don’t come out easy. 

"Fuck this isn't that difficult! Can't you see something reacting a bit to this?" 

They immediately reach one tendril down to stroke the underside of his erection. Eddie curses and falls over onto his back. This is so different from his previous rapid-fire sessions alone, where he’d embarrassingly just tell Venom ‘I have to do this, okay?’ with little other explanation. But now the symbiote is putting together all the pieces of human sexuality, and everything has changed. 

Venom wraps around him fully, gently stroking.

**Tell me, Eddie.**

“I wanted them inside me, okay?” he nearly shouts. 

The response is immediate. Eddie wonders how much Venom is taking from his various memories instead of how much they are just enjoying dragging the information out of him and making him squirm, but he can’t stop. Can’t risk Venom ending this. 

A tendril that’s wrapped around his back extends down between his cheeks. He stares at the ceiling and exhales as it finds the hole and brushes around the rim. He subconsciously takes a handful of his sheets, grasping them as he prepares for whatever Venom intends to do next. 

**Yes. We remember this.**

And then the tendril slips inside him, the pointed tip shifting, nearly viscous appendage somehow able to push inside him with little pain. That’s something Venom can _do_ though. 

There’s no uncomfortable stretch, just mind-bending stimulation unlike nothing he’s ever felt before. 

**Think we can see why, but how big does Eddie like? Shaped like you? Where?**

Eddie can’t respond, he only gasps. 

**Will find out myself, then.**

He pushes his head into the pillow, unable to speak coherently as the tendril works its way inside him, forcing him open as it becomes thicker. It pushes against his walls, the tip at the end probing with seeking pressure. When it finally pushes into his prostate he groans out. 

He would laugh at Venom’s response if he wasn’t busy being so thoroughly wrecked:

**Oh.**

They push again and Eddie gasps. 

**We will do this more.**

And then Venom is kissing him, tongue aggressively claiming his mouth. It shouldn’t be able to go that far in… and then with sickening clarity he realizes that Venom is also suppressing his gag reflex. 

Eddie had stopped holding the door between them closed awhile ago. He can feel Venom sinking into his thoughts, melding with his mind, and then with direct intention using it as a guide to ruin him. 

Venom pushes further into Eddie’s hole, and he can tell how they are also enjoying that painless stretch. They hit that spot inside his body for the same reaction again and again. Eddie’s cries are muffled by the mouth covering his.

He doesn’t ask for it, but somehow Venom knows that he wants more. The tendril is growing, but can’t be that much bigger than his practically average size just yet. And then suddenly it’s a lot, more than he’s ever taken before. His smothered shouts grow louder. 

Venom then does something unexpected- he imitates the late-night television they’ve watched, stroking into Eddie like another human would. 

**Mmmmm. You love this.**

Eddie has little self control as he feels himself nearing climax. He reaches down to start stroking his own dick but Venom throws both his arms out onto the bed, immobilizing his entire body.

**I will do this to you, Eddie. I will be your pleasure. All of it.**

Eddie tests the bonds holding him as Venom resumes stroking his neglected hardon, slowly at first and using their blown open connection to feel what he likes. 

**Always.**

Eddie finds that he can’t move at all, except for his head, which is being pushed down by the massive tongue in his mouth. Venom is firmly holding down every part of him, his legs and arms can’t even squirm. His only option is to endure the relentless probing inside him coupled with the accelerating strokes of his dick, and he won’t be able to take it for much longer. 

Venom pulls away from Eddie’s mouth, just looking at him fall apart below him. They feel a swell of pride so strong even Eddie can feel it as they watch him lose it more and more. 

He wants to come, he can barely take it any longer. Venom must be holding him there on that precipice of maddening pleasure, there’s no other explanation. 

**Say my name, Eddie.**

His mouth now freed, it’s not difficult. “Venom, Venom… _fuck_ , Venom!” 

"Tell the world you belong to me. You're mine, Eddie. Only I can do this to you now." 

Eddie obeys, unable to help it as they mercilessly edge him. "Yours, I'm yours Venom. I'm all yours." 

**You can come, Eddie. For me. Us.**

Eddie comes so hard he whites out, body writhing against the restraining tendrils. He can feel Venom lapping up his come off his chest, their shared thoughts still a chorus of 'mine mine mine', feeling so good because _he_ feels good. 

Venom releases his dick when he becomes overstimulated, but still stays inside of him. Eddie is just perfectly fine with that. They stay curled around his body comfortably, slowly decreasing out of him. Eddie is honestly disappointed, and Venom must feel it.

**More, later. Whenever you want, Eddie. Whenever we want.**

Eddie smiles. _We_ , he thinks elatedly. He's all blissed out. "Whenever we want." 

**No more people, just us.**

He laughs. "I think that goes without saying," 

**Say it. Want to hear it.**

Eddie is so inexplicably excited when he speaks. "No more people, just.... Just us. I'm yours."

Venom pulls out but continues to hold him. Eddie relaxes into it. The door between them is blown wide open, and he’s both too tired to fight it but also so relieved that they can share this now-- because he feels it too. He can feel the affection through that bond they share, magnified and expanded between them in one crazy feedback loop. 

**Feels different.**

_Shit._ Eddie tenses, his eyes flickering open as he prepares for the brunt of sudden emotional rejection. Maybe he wasn’t feeling from Venom what he thought he was feeling. Maybe Venom wants his body, nothing more and nothing less. He could live with that, if he needed to. Maybe that’s what love is for them. 

The symbiote immediately senses his discomfort and squeezes him comfortingly. 

**Good different.**

He doesn’t relax all the way, suddenly strung tight at what seems to be Venom’s confusion.

**Everything I ever wanted.**

And then Venom melds into his brain, and Eddie is filled with something like pure elation. The mental line between where Eddie begins and Venom ends is indiscernible. 

The door between them has been kicked down and obliterated. Eddie lets them merge, for the first time, as one complete being and no holds barred. 

It’s so good, he can feel how happy Venom is that they’re sharing this. They would say thanks-- but they don’t need to. Eddie knows now. 

Eventually he falls asleep, happily wrapped up in the grasping limbs of his love.


End file.
